


‘Sweetheart, why are you laying on our kitchen table?’ ‘Contemplating.’

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [37]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gavin being a blushy boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines comes home from work and finds Gavin on the kitchen table. Willing to master "how to human" perfectly, he joins him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	‘Sweetheart, why are you laying on our kitchen table?’ ‘Contemplating.’

Nines entered their apartment, hanging up his jacket at the door - a fond routine telling him to finally be home, to relax and, most importantly, that he was alone with Gavin now. He had to stay longer today because of a particular difficult interrogation, but his human had already gone home.  
Speaking of which, where was he? Normally Gavin would come to greet him at the door. Maybe he was already in bed? It had been a long day after all. Nines tried to be as quiet as possible kicking his shoes off. A part of him wanted to wake the human up, just to cuddle a bit, but he knew best Gavin needed all the sleep he could get - as rarely as he did it  
The more surprised he was as he went to the kitchen to get a thirium refill before stasis.

‘Sweetheart, why are you laying on our kitchen table?’, Nines asked bewildered but curious. Although he had lived with Gavin several months now, some quirks of human behaviour were still new to him. Was this normal?  
'Contemplating’, was Gavin’s answer as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Maybe this _was_ normal.  
'Oh, okay’, Nines nodded, hiding his initial confusion with neutral indifference. Without much hesitation he climbed the kitchen counters and laid down there. 'What are you contemplating over?’  
'Hmm, just thinking, nothing in particular, you know?’ Gavin finally turned his head to look at him and Nines gifted him one of his rare honest smiles. 'What the hell are you doing?’

'I’m joining you’, Nines explained, really appreciating this weird view he got on his human from next to the sink.  
'Okay? Then what are _you_ contemplating about?’, he returned his question.  
'How lucky I am to have you and how much I love you.’ Nines didn’t even need to think about it. Gavin was blushing near instantly, as always after receiving a compliment. Nines smile grew wider.  
'God, you really can’t stop the sappy shit, can you?’  
'Why should I? It is true and you look cute afterwards.’  
'I- I am not phcking cute, okay? I am fierce!’  
'If you say so.’ Nines studied the ceiling. A bit of cobweb had accumulated at one of the corners.

'Wait, you are saying I wasn’t cute _before_?’  
'Then you were only beautiful.’  
Nines grinned at the groan coming from his human. He didn’t even have to turn his head, he knew Gavin would rub at his creased face trying to hide the mad blush underneath.  
'Also, you are strong and intelligent, yet stubborn and an idiot.’  
'Okay, okay, I get it, you love me.’ He tried to say it without much intonation, trying his darnest to keep hidden just how much he enjoyed the praise. 'Where are you trying to get with this?’  
'Oh, you know, I’m just contemplating. Thinking about this and that. I could imagine more comfortable places to do this though.’  
'Like where?’ It was honest confusion and Nines shook his head in disbelief.  
'Gavin. It is late. You need sleep and I demand cuddles. I don’t think the table would appreciate either of that. Bed. Now!’


End file.
